


Bad Timing

by Caruscus



Series: Overwatch One-Shots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caruscus/pseuds/Caruscus
Summary: You've always had a crush on the cowboy and have been convinced that it was one sided this entire time. What happens when things go awry on a mission and everything isn't exactly what you thought it was?





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first one-shot I've ever written (I usually do long chapter stories). I hope you like it! I'm hoping to write more in the future so feel free to send requests for ideas and characters!

You had thought that things were going to get easier.

It's been three months since you started going on missions, and almost six since you first joined Overwatch. You had built up a reputation for being particularly good with a gun, and thus were placed under the watchful eye of the handsome cowboy, Jesse McCree. You weren't sure what to make of him at first. With his chaps that covered long legs, a belt buckle with BAMF on it that did nothing but make you giggle, a metal chestplate that hid his muscled body and missing arm that was topped off with a red serape and cowboy hat you weren't sure what to make of the man at first. Then he walked in, spurs on his boots jingling with each step and charmed his way into your heart.

After two months you were gone.

Those who were closest to you, save for McCree, were easily able to see the major crush you harbored for the large man. You would blush each time he called you 'darlin'' or smirked in your direction. And when he would look at you from under the brim of his hat and wink you could feel the heat from your cheeks go south to something a little more... well. Let's just say that Jesse McCree was what occupied most of your thoughts in the shower.

And when you weren't pining after what you knew was a one-sided relationship you would train with your other friend, Hanzo. The older man was a tough nut to crack at first but once you two bonded over your familial issues the ice melted. He got more open each time you were with each other and he would offer advice to you when it came to McCree. Hanzo was a close friend of the cowboy's as well and when you weren't seen with either of the two men they were found with one another. And so the three of you made a pretty damn good team when you were sent in the field.

Which is why this shouldn't have been hard, at all. You had thought that as time went by you would become even better at missions and dealing with Talon when you encountered them, but you couldn't have been more wrong. Talon is unpredictable, and you made a rookie mistake when you weren't expecting the unexpected.

But let's go back to where it all started. 

* * *

 

"McCree, I swear, if you don't put out that damn cigar now I'm throwing you out of this plane."

Jesse mumbles something under his breath as he reaches up and pulls the cigar out from between his lips, throwing it on the floor of the plane and stepping on it with his boot. You sigh, leaning your head back against the wall as you listen to the sound of the plane engine.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with havin' a smoke before a mission."

"I have a problem with it when the smoke fills up the entire plane." Commander Jack Morrison retorts, and you assume that he's glaring at Jesse but it's hard to tell when he has his red visor on.

"Well, Y/N doesn't have a problem with the smell of smoke, do ya darlin'?" Your cheeks heat up at the nickname, but thankfully in the darkness of the night it's hard to see it. You fold your arms over your chest.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this argument again." Jesse pouts at you. You can't help but notice how adorable he looks like that with his lips puckered out.

"An' here I thought you was on my team." You playfully nudge his arm with your elbow, all too aware of how warm you could feel he was from that simple touch.

"I am, McCree, but Morrison has a point on this. Not the perfect time to be smoking."

"She has a point." Hanzo adds, not even bothering to open his eyes from where he's perched in his seat. Every time before a mission he meditates--he says it helps him get in touch with his dragons, should he need them. Jesse clutches at his chest where his heart is located.

"You're killin' me, sweetpea. It hurts when you turn on me."

You roll your eyes, giggling up at him. He relaxes slightly, grinning down at you.

"You're real pretty when you smile like that, sweetpea." The way his voice rumbles over the words as he says this to you has your breath hitching in your throat. Once again you're thankful for the darkness of the plane because your face feels like a furnace at the moment.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Hanzo asks, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

Jesse looks between the two of you, opening his mouth like he's going to say something but Jack stands up, getting his gear ready. The rest of you follow his lead, standing and preparing yourself. It's just the four of you tonight. It's supposed to be a simple mission, infiltrating a small base without being detected. You and Jack are to go inside while Hanzo and Jesse take point above. Nobody is even supposed to know you're there.

"I want you two to split up, Hanzo setting up on the chapel over there while McCree, you're to stay on the ground just inside the gate. That way you can reach us fast if something should happen. Y/L/N and I are going to split up once we're inside. She has some of Winston's tech and is going to attach Athena to the mainframe while we do this. I'll be her cover on the inside. Let us know if anything suspicious happens outside."

Hanzo doesn't say anything, simply choosing to nod at his orders. Jesse checks his revolver, Peacekeeper, making sure it's fully loaded before putting it in the holster attached to his hip. Standing there in his spot, tall and leaning his weight on one hip while his thumbs rest on his belt, you feel your mouth go dry at how good looking he is. You force yourself to turn away, not wanting to get caught staring. Your suit is two pieces, tight pants and a sleeveless top that zips up to just below your collar bone. You unzip it a little bit, picking up the tech that Winston made and slipping it inside your top and into your left breast cup. Once you're sure the small disk won't move you look up, catching Jesse's dark eyes watching you. Your breath gets caught in your throat. If you didn't know any better you would say that he was looking at you with something akin to... desire. But you know better. Jesse McCree doesn't like you like that.

"You set?" Jack asks, and tearing yourself from Jesse once more you check your two guns, noting the full ammo and nodding at the Commander. "Good luck. Stay out of sight and keep your comms on." Jack nods at Hanzo and Jesse before turning and running towards the tiny building in the distance.

You turn, ready to follow him when something grabs your arm. You stop in place, turning to see Jesse holding your arm gently in his metal one. He has a look on his face that you can't quite describe, lips parted but no words coming out. You raise an eyebrow, unsure of what it is he's trying to say here.

"Be careful out there, okay?" He says this quietly. You relax in his hold, smiling gently up at him while nodding once. He releases you and you turn to follow your officer. Glancing over shoulder a little later you see the cowboy is still watching you, figure gleaming in the moonlight.

* * *

It was almost all perfect.

You and Jack got in with nearly no problem, slipping past the guards without them even knowing you were there. Only once did you have to take someone out but Jack handled it so that you could continue on your way to the room that had the mainframe inside.

It was once you reached the destination, the device Winston made 30% done with it's destruction that your comm unit lit up and Hanzo's voice came through.

"There are two trucks pulling in!" His voice, though quiet, was urgent and filled with a small tinge of panic. It caused you in turn to begin to panic. Jack looked up at you, and even with the visor you could tell he was staring intensely at you. "You need to get out of there in the next thirty seconds or you'll be discovered."

"Negative," Jack whispered back, looking once down the hallway to make sure no one was coming before making his way over to you, "the device is only 36% done. We're staying until it's finished."

"You heard the man," Jesse's voice comes through, and by the way he's out of breath you can guess that he's running, "you need to get outta there before it all goes south!"

"If you two can handle it out there then we can take care of it in here." You say calmly, a lot more calmly than you're currently feeling. You can feel your heartbeat begin to pick up as the thought of a future battle swims through your brain.

"Y/N, I swear if you don't get your ass outta there right now--"

You pull the tiny ear piece out, stuffing it into your breast pocket. Jack's eyebrows furrow on his forehead.

"She took her comm unit out." Jack says, and then there's a beat of silence as he listens to their responses. He looks up, focusing on you. "McCree isn't happy with you at the moment."

"When is he ever truly happy with anything?" You say back, but fall silent when you begin to hear voices coming from down the hallway.

Jack crouches down, holding his gun to his chest as he goes to stand at the entrance to the room. He hides behind the frame while you duck behind the computer table, pulling your own gun out and getting ready. It's not even a full minute later that the room breaks out in gunfire, you and Morrison doing your best to stop the Talon agents from getting anywhere near the mainframe before you can finish taking it out. It's only at 52%. You notice a Talon agent sneaking up behind Morrison and stand, gaining his attention and having him aim at you instead. You both fire at the same time, your shot hitting him in the head while his hits your right shoulder. The force of it knocks you off your feet, causing you to fall to your back and the air to be stolen from your lungs. You open your eyes, taking in a gasp of air as you grasp at the injury lazily with your left hand.

"Y/N!" Jack yells, firing two more shots before running over to your side.

"'m fine," you reassure him, grasping his hand in your own and allowing him to pull you to your feet. He looks at your injury for a moment.

"You'll live." He says, activating his bio field. The medicine stabilizes your injury, quickly stopping the blood that was oozing down your shoulder. "You should put your comm unit back in--they're going crazy." You sigh, checking your gun first before reaching down and grabbing your comm unit.

You put it back in your ear and activate it, only able to catch the tail end of McCree's swearing. "--damn it, Talon!" He pauses, breathing heavily. Hanzo shouts something in Japanese, and then there's a moment of silence on their end of the comm. "You couldn't have done that earlier, Shimada?"

"I cannot just simply use it when I wish, cowboy." Hanzo retorts.

"You two are like an old married couple." You interject, wincing as you press your thumb to the blast wound on your shoulder.

"Fuck, Y/N! You leave that damn comm in and get your ass out here now, ya hear?" You roll your eyes at Jesse's chastising. Why is he being so damn protective all of a sudden?

"The device is almost done," Jack adds, ducking briefly to avoid being shot by an agent before firing back, "two more minutes and it will be done."

"If you don't come out then I'm comin' in," Jesse growls, and you vaguely hear the Peacekeeper being fired in the background.

"Jesse, don't--" You start, but let out a yelp as a Talon agent rounds the opposite corner and fires his gun. The bullet hits the wall where your head used to be.

"Y/N? Y/N! Damn it!" Jesse yells, and you pull out your gun, cursing as your arm protests.

You switch the weapon to your left hand and fire. You only succeed in hitting their leg, since your aim isn't as good in your other hand as it is your right. "I'm fine," You hiss into the earpiece, firing the gun once again to finish the agent off. Jack stands and runs over, grabbing the device from the mainframe and shoving it in your hand. You quickly put it in your pocket. "It's done. We're coming out now."

"Thank god," Jesse mutters, "there are more of them at the entrance, try to find another way."

Jack helps you stand before the two of you take off down the hallway. Jack takes out any Talon agents you run into, making sure to do more than enough to cover for the both of you. You feel bad but with your dominate arm injured you're practically useless.

Just as you're almost at the exit an agent rounds the corner and hits you full on, sending the both of you sprawling to the ground. He recovers first, climbing on top of you and wrapping his hands around your throat. You let out a growl of frustration as your hands grapple against his. He's strong though, and you can feel black spots begin to grow in the sides of your vision when there's a loud bang and the heavy body is suddenly gone. You take in a deep gulp of air, looking up as your vision clears to see Jesse growling at the dead body of the Talon agent. He reaches down and grabs your good hand, pulling you to your feet and throwing the appendage over his shoulders. He's taller than you so he has to bend slightly to compensate for it.

As you're running through the grass you hear more yelling rise up behind you before a sudden burning sensation hits your hip, and your legs give out. You fall to your knees with a cry, only still leaning on Jesse because of the grip he has on your body.

"Hold on, darlin'." He says before reaching down and lifting you into his arms.

He takes off at a jog, getting as far away from the base as fast as he can. With each step he takes you can feel the movements jostle your injuries. You grit your teeth, trying to keep your pained cries in but failing to stop the tears from leaking down your face.

"Oh, sweetpea," he says sadly down at you, "we're almost there. I'll get ya fixed up real good."

You don't even notice when you reach the plane. Jesse places you on a bench and immediately gets started on the injury on your hip while Hanzo gets to work on the one on your shoulder. You watch them through blurry eyes, unable to focus on anything but the pain that their movements bring.

You reach a shaky hand up, reaching inside your suit in the pocket and grasping the device. You reach down and stop Jesse’s hands from moving on your leg. He frowns as he looks up at you, lip curling. “Now Y/N, I need to focus—“

“The device.” You cough, wincing at the raw feeling that blooms in your chest at the action. Hanzo holds you down with a steady hand and a sad look on his face.

“I couldn’t care less about that damn device right now.” Jesse snarls, though his hand is gentle when he takes the small object out of your hand. You throw a watery smile at him, sucking in a deep breath of air. The look Jesse gives you is wild, and he looks up quickly to the front of the ship.

“Morrison!” He yells, the desperation clear in his voice. Hanzo remains quiet, focusing on treating your wounds

. “Jesse,” you say shakily as you feel a drop of blood dribble out of the corner of your mouth, “I need to tell you something.”

He reaches one of his hands up to cup your cheek, his face full of anguish. “Don’t you dare. There ain’t no way I’m lettin’ you do what I think you’re about to do to me.”

A small chuckle escapes you. “Your accent comes out more when you worry.” You feel the black spots returning. A pressure seems to settle on your chest as you struggle to breathe. You focus completely on Jesse, trying to memorize the angle of his nose, the line of his jaw, the muscle that constantly ticks in his cheek, one last time.

“It’s one of the things I love about you.”

Jesse takes a deep breath in, closing his eyes briefly to fight off the wetness that was brewing there. He shakes his head harshly before opening them again. “Nope. That ain’t gonna fly by me. You’re gonna have to say that to me again when you’re better, you understand that, Y/N? You follow me?” He looks up with a pointed glare at Hanzo. “She ain’t dyin’.”

Hanzo says nothing, merely nodding with his eyes still trained on you. You barely feel them anymore, though. You’re growing numb.

“Sorry.” You say, and then your eyes close, and you know no more.

* * *

When you wake up it’s to a blurry vision of a white ceiling. You frown, blinking rapidly as you take a deep breath in.

“I’ve gotta bone to pick with ya.” You frown, looking around to find the source of the noise.

You turn to your right and see the one and only Jesse McCree sitting in a very tiny and what looks to be uncomfortable chair, his hat resting on his lap so there’s no way you miss the angry look on his face. Even though the way his brows are furrowed that show his fury you still find the strength to smile at him.

“Hey cowboy.” Your voice comes out scratchier than you were expecting, surprising you. Jesse’s face softens just a tiny bit and he reaches forward to grab a glass of water that was resting on the table beside you. You go to grab it but your hand is so shaky that he pushes it aside and helps you sit up so you can take a small sip from the cup. Once you’re done he gently leans you back on the pillows and places the cup on the table.

“How long have I been out?”

“Too damn long.” His short answer once more reminds you that he’s not exactly in the happiest mood with you. “I thought you were better than to profess your undyin’ love for some old man than when on your fuckin’ deathbed, Y/N.”

You look away from him to the ground, slightly ashamed. “I thought I was going to die, Jesse.”

He mumbles something under his breath. You look up at him from under your lashes, taking in the haggard appearance you hadn’t noticed before. He has bags under his eyes, his beard is a little scruffier than usual and his clothes look like he hasn’t changed out of them in days.

“I ain’t ever gonna let you die. Not on my fuckin’ watch. So you can stop god damn talkin’ like that and cut that shit out.”

Your eyebrows raise. Jesse must really be in a mood if he’s swearing this much. He usually doesn’t cuss that often, instead choosing to use substitute swear words. You must have made a big mistake in McCree’s book if he’s talking like this to you.

“I’m sorry.” You say quietly, looking back down at the white sheets currently resting on your hips. You hear a sigh and then the sound of his boots as he stands to walk over to you. A hand gently grips your chin, tilting your face up. Your heart beat speeds up as you take in how close he’s standing to you.

“I want you to say it.”

“What?” You ask, confused. He’s staring at you intently with those chocolate brown eyes, a vulnerable look in them.

“What you said to me on the ship. I want you to say it now.” You watch his adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallows almost nervously.

Your mouth runs dry. Does he want to mock you for it? Almost as soon as the thought enters your head you banish it. With the look this man is giving you the last thought on his mind is hurting you.

“I love you.”

A slow smirk spreads across his face as smooth as butter. “I’ve been dreamin’ of the day you would say those words, sweetpea.”

Before you can register his words he leans down and captures your mouth with his own, his hands cupping your face and the back of your head gently. You moan into the kiss when he slips his tongue in your mouth, promptly stealing all the air from your lungs. When he pulls back there’s a starry look in his eyes as he peers down at you.

“That was better than I imagined.” He says quietly.

You smile up at him, slipping one of your hands in his own.

“No more of that bullshit, ya hear? You got something to say to me then you say it when you’re not dyin’ in my arms.”

You reach up and pull his face back down to yours for a kiss. “Sounds good to me, cowboy.”

He grins. “I love you.”

And even as your heal up for the next two days, your cowboy is there the entire time to help keep you company. He shows you how much he truly does love you every day afterwards.


End file.
